Someone New
by Crofregernish
Summary: Naruto brings his sister to meet Gaara on a visit to Suna - a girl who understands. GaaraxOC/GaaxOC


"Naruto-kun!" you yelled as your brother dragged you down the streets of Konoha by your wrist. "Where are we going?"

"Someone's coming!" Naruto told you.

You hated when Naruto got too excited to tell you anything - especially when it involved you. However, you had to admit, you did the same thing to Naruto. Many people thought the two of you were twins, though; you were in fact his older sister. You had long blond hair - usually bouncing about in pigtails - and the same blue eyes. You looked like his twin, but your personalities differed. You were as playful and cheerful as he was, but only around people you liked. The opposite came out of you when you were around those you disliked. You were cold, distant.

The moment you reached the destination Naruto had decided on, your breath caught in your throat. There, standing in the front gates of Konoha were the sandnin. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Naruto had told you much about Gaara, but you never actually met him. Moreover, even laying eyes on him for the first time, you felt a connection. He knew your pain, and your brother's. He had kyuubi and you had juubi, the ten-tailed beast, sealed inside of your bodies. _Your _bodies. Gaara could manipulate sand, and you fire.

"Right, Leemu-chan?" Naruto said.

"Erm…" Lost in your thinking, you had not heard what your brother was saying, and began to twiddle your fingers nervously.

"Of course you don't mind if we join you to eat, do you Leemu-chan?" Kankuro to the rescue. He was the only sand sibling you knew, as you went to the same chuunin exam.

"No, not at all!" you said rather loudly, hoping everyone would forget about your momentary mental absence.

Naruto led the way to Ichimaru's Ramen Shop, followed by you and Kankuro, with Temari and Gaara trailing behind. You and Kankuro made small talk, telling each other about your lives and catching up on events since the exams. However, both of you had a rather unexciting life, so conversation died off halfway through the walk to the restaurant. You spent the remaining few minutes thinking about Gaara. From what Naruto has told you, he was your type of boy: cold, dark, mysterious. Not to mention sexy red hair. The ramen bar was in sight, and you knew you had to come up with a plan, and fast. Narrating in your head, you decided your plan of action would be to sit next to Gaara. _But how? _asked your internal narrator. Well, you had absolutely no idea. The best choice would be to dawdle, pretending to look at the menu overhead, and wait for Gaara to sit down. He would be the last to sit, leaving a space next to him. _It's foolproof!_

_Don't jinx it! I didn't! How do you know?_

"Are you all right, Leemu-chan?" Kankuro asked.

You blushed, knowing the argument in your head must have shown on your face. "Yes, I'm just reading the menu, is all." Kankuro didn't look fully convinced, but, nonetheless, took the seat next to Kankuro. Temari sat beside her brother, but when Gaara arrived, he chose to sit away from everyone at the end of the counter.

You were conflicted. It would be obvious to everyone, at the very least Naruto, who would tell anyone anyway, that you were interested in Gaara if you sat next to him. Regardless of your feelings, you didn't want him to have to sit alone.

"What'll you have, Leemu?" asked Naruto. He was overexcited for ramen.

"Whatever Temari is having," you replied, knowing the boys would order more than you felt like eating. Taking a deep breath, and hoping no one would say anything, you took the seat next to Gaara. He looked at you, noticing your presence.

"Hi, Gaara!" You smiled brightly at the boy. He looked confused, but nodded at you anyway. "How are you liking Konoha?"

"Why aren't you sitting by them?" He asked, referring to his siblings and Naruto, and ignoring your question.

"Because," you replied simply, "no one should have to sit alone."

He didn't answer you; luckily, the arrival of your food broke the mounting tension. You didn't particularly care what type you got, and began shoving it into your mouth. You ate slower than usual, as you were thinking about Gaara. You hated to see people sad, but just couldn't think of a way to make him happy.

Naruto broke your thinking. "I'm going to be late!" He yelled before sprinting out the door to meet up with his team. Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances, but continued to eat their meal.

"Do people often stare in Konoha?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Not too often," you replied. "At least not the boys. Most of the girls stare at everyone."

"Everyone has been staring at me today," he revealed. You were surprised. He didn't seem like the type of person to share their lives - or feelings - with anyone. You answered him, nonetheless.

"They' re prob'ly just worried because they know who you are."

"A monster…." he said more to himself than you.

"Actually, I meant a powerful jinchuriki."

"I have a demon sealed inside of me," he said quietly. "That makes me a monster."

"Am I monster?"

"No." He was sure of his answer. You could tell by the look in his eyes.

"I have a demon inside of me, juubi, the ten-tails. If I'm not a monster, either are you."

Gaara opened his mouth to respond, but what cut off by Kankuro telling you him and Temari had finished eating.

"Will you show us to our house?" Temari asked.

They were staying in a house near the Hokage's mansion. Being in line to become Kazekage, Gaara was treated as a special guest to the Leaf Village. Once they were safely in their temporary dwelling, you began the journey to your own home. Humming quietly to yourself, you made through the empty streets of Konoha. It wasn't particularly late, but anyone who lived in the part of the village you were in, was busy doing more important things than wandering through the streets. You stood sedentary for a moment, trying to decide which street would be faster.

A clothed hand closed around your mouth and pressed a cold kunai against your throat. You closed your eyes, waiting to hear what they wanted from you. They never spoke. Slowly their grip began to release. Not knowing what to do, you continued to stand there motionless, muscles tensed. As you were about to turn to look behind you, a hand grasped your shoulder. You spun around, knowing you had no weapons, but prepared to fight. Inches from your target you stopped.

"Gaara-kun?"'

"Leemu-chan," he greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you…"

"Come with me." It wasn't a request.

Gaara led you silently through Konoha, seeming to know his way around. Though, you imagined, he had probably spent the time to memorize a map of the village in preparation of becoming Kazekage. You couldn't imagine anywhere he could be taking you, until you arrived. Gaara was standing on a bridge over the Nakano River, his back to you. It was lovely at night, with no one around and the moonlight reflecting off the water. You joined Gaara, standing next to him. You stood close enough to feel the soft fabric of his clothing against your arm, and smell his scent on the soft breeze.

"Why did you bring me here, Gaara-kun?" you asked.

"I thought you would like it.

"Oh." You had been hoping for something a little more romantic.

"And to finish what I was trying to say before."

"Oh?" That was better. "What were you going to say?"

He turned to face you now. Your faces were close, but neither of you moved farther away.

"That I felt this connection with you. I'm not afraid of you, I don't need to protect myself from you. Leemu, you understand my pain, and I've never had that before."

You saw something in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but you knew he longed to. Without thinking, you threw your arms around his neck in a hug.

"W-why are you doing this?" he asked. He didn't try to move away.

"You need a hug," you told him.

You pulled away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Surprising you, he pressed his lips lightly against yours. It was light enough for you to just feel him against you, but much to short for your liking.

"Why did you do that?" You repeated the question.

"I needed a kiss, too."


End file.
